Alarm Clock
by aint-no-muggle
Summary: An alarm clock wakes up Draco early in the morning... There will be lemon, never fear.


_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

A loud, beeping alarm clock on the bedside table abruptly woke one of the inhabitants of the bed next to it. The teenage boy sat up, whipping his head around, searching for the source of the noise.

"Wazzat?" He muttered groggily, still mostly asleep. He saw the alarm clock and stared at it stupidly, trying to remember how to turn the stupid – and strange – contraption off. He settled for frantically pushing every button on it until it stopped. He breathed a sigh of relief when the noise silenced, and when he finally rolled over to look at his female companion, he found her propping her head up on the pillow with one elbow, looking at him with an amused expression. "'Mione, it woke me up," he complained loudly, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I'm sorry. Want me to make it better?" He nodded, pouting, and Hermione laughed. She re-adjusted her sheet to make sure that it was completely covering her and rolled on top of the white-blond beauty, planting a sultry kiss on his lips. She ground her hips into his already growing erection, eliciting a groan from him.

"Ugh, Hermione, don't, I have to go to class-" she cut him off with another kiss, and was abruptly cut off by the alarm clock beeping again.

"Ngah!" Came the startled reply from both of them.

"Draco, you only snoozed it," Hermione chided. "To turn it off-" a grumbling Draco cut her off by seizing the small, beeping contraption and chucking it across the room. The beeping was cut off quite effectively, and he gave Hermione a winning smile.

"There." Hermione rolled her eyes and resumed their previous actions. Draco wasted no time in flipping their positions so that he was on top, but he soon pulled away, groaning. "I have classes," he said, frowning. Hermione pouted at him adorably. "That won't work. I happen to know that we both have Advanced Defense for first period today."

"Well, I just decided that I don't. So there." Draco looked at her with wide, accusing eyes.

"Hermione Granger, skiving off class? Careful, people might start thinking that I'm influencing you badly." She rolled her eyes again.

"If you think that their reaction to me cutting class will be bad – which it won't, because no one will believe it – then we probably won't want to tell everyone that we're shagging, will we?" Draco chuckled and got up. Soon after she was able to stand his presence, they both began feeling such a strong sexual attraction to each other that they had started a casual relationship that they kept a secret. It was mostly screwing around, of course, but they did lounge around on the couch every once in a while. He got up and, after briefly searching the floor for his boxers, put them on.

"Draco, come back to bed," she told him.

"Classes, dearest. We both have 'em."

"Draco," Hermione whined. He rolled his eyes. "Don't make me beg." Draco knew that he couldn't let that happen; he always caved to her begging tactics. He pulled on his trousers hurriedly, trying to be at least dressed enough to go outside of her room. He knew it was stupid seeing as Blaise, this year's Head Boy, was almost definitely still asleep – but Hermione, he knew, had given Potter, Weasley and Weaslette the password as well. The Weaslette liked to pop in at random hours ranging from two a.m. to breakfast time, and, as a result, was the only person who knew, other than Blaise, who had figured it out quickly. They both approved, though; as Ginny had whispered in Draco's ear that night during dinner, "An amazing shag with a sexy Slytherin is exactly what 'Mione needs to loosen up." And yeah, she had loosened up considerably, as well as gained quite a bit of confidence.

Hermione sighed. "Alright, but please remember you brought this on yourself," she said, her voice breaking through his thoughts of getting out of there quickly. Draco quickly threw on his white button-down shirt and draped his green and silver tie around his neck and, without buttoning his shirt or fixing his tie, turned to flee the room; only to find that she was already standing in front of the door, hair disheveled and wrapped in the sheet. _Crap._ She gave him a Draco-worthy smirk and began advancing on him.

"Hermione, we really do need to go to class-" she pressed herself up against him, hands on his bare chest and upper-thigh against his groin. Draco bit back a groan and put his hands on her arms, his intent solely being to push her away, but when she began softly kissing and nipping his neck he realized that she had left her sheet back at the door. Biting back another groan as she began pushing him back towards the bed, he told her "Hermione, I really do need-" this time the groan escaped his mouth as she ground her pelvis into his. Merlin, only she could get a reaction like this out of him these days.

"Malfoy, you better not be going to class this morning," she murmured into the neck, slightly vibrating the sensitive tissue at the pulse point that she was now doctoring. He groaned again.

"You're not playing fair." His voice was becoming husky with want, and she knew that he would crumble soon. She knew that it drove him insane when she called him Malfoy, and the place she was attacking had always been really sensitive. She smirked again.

"You've taught me well." Indeed, he had. She left his neck stood up on her tip-toes so that their lips were centimeters apart. "Anything else you'd like to teach me on this fine morning, Malfoy?" She breathed, letting her breath fan against his lips while she slowly and gently dragged her fingernails down his chest. His stomach was burning with need, and his eyes were turning black with desire. She knew exactly what she did to him.

"Hermione-" his voice was rather husky now, and, satisfied with her work, she ground her pelvis against his one more time before backing away and beginning to dress for the upcoming day, leaving Draco with a throbbing erection and feeling utterly relief-less. She was teasing him now. She was mostly dressed and only looking for her shirt, now, but seemed unable to find it. She was bending over looking under the bed (there were a couple of times where clothes somehow ended up under there – neither of them knew how it happened, it just did), purposely angling her body towards him so that he had a clear view of both her long, skirt-clad legs and perfect, bra-covered breasts.

"Alright, Malfoy, what'd you do with my shirt-" she called over to him, but her calling him Malfoy again was what threw him over the edge. He crossed the room to her in four large strides, grabbed her arm and swung her around, and crushed his lips to hers. She smirked; mission complete. His eyes were nearly black with desire and his hands wasted no time with wandering, and Hermione leaned back slightly, sucking on Draco's lower lip, before backing away again. _What?_ "Nuh-uh, Malfoy," she told him sassily. "You had your chance. Now you're going to have to go through all day with your little problem." He looked at her, dumbfounded, and was quite ready to push her up against a wall when his body suddenly became stiff as a board, causing him to fall to the ground. "I won't have you pushing me up against any walls, either, so you'll just have to stay there for a little bit – until I get the both of us dressed and I'm out the door." _Damn minx. _She always had this way of knowing what he was going to do. She set her wand back onto her nightstand and resumed searching for her shirt.

She quickly found it and buttoned it slowly, purposely teasing him. He couldn't say anything due to his sudden paralyzation, only keep his dumbfounded expression and watch, but he was practically begging for freedom with his eyes. When she finished she came over and straddled his waist (deliberately putting a healthy amount of pressure on his manhood), slowly buttoning his own shirt, making sure to brush her fingers against his chest a little bit. She also did his tie for him, definitely making contact with the skin on his neck a lot more than necessary. Finally, to make sure he was aching with need, she leaned forward (making sure to keep constant pressure on his groin) and gave him a small kiss on the lips, and a longer one on his neck. At his pulse point, of course. She nipped it lightly and got up, and after doing her own tie, grabbed her bag and wand.

"We're probably too late for breakfast. Oh, and you're going to have to deal with me fondling you beneath the desk all through Defense," she told him with a wicked smile before exiting the room. As soon as she left she lifted the spell, and he could hear her sprinting out of the Head's common room so he couldn't catch up with her. Groaning loudly he got up, wincing at the throbbing erection he had and the thought of the upcoming double period of trying to keep his face straight during the sure-to-be-painful class.

There were two things he was sure of:

One, the next class would be a torture unlike any other.

And two, he would get revenge.

**That's right, mah peeps. I'm back.**

**And with this newly edited Chapter 1 of Alarm Clock, I am unbelievably ecstatic to announce to you people begging me to write more: **

**It is being done. Yes, that's right - I am over my prudishness, thanks to the constant (and very dirty) lesbian jokes made by my friend every day. Yes, I participate and play along in these jokes as well. **

**And now I shall give you a teaser:**

**Part II shall include:**

**Draco Malfoy.**

**Tied to a bed.**

**Forced into submission after a nice, _long_ period of extensive torture.**

**Not BDSM torture, but the kinky and yummy kind.**

**He shall be broken, people, and he shall beg. And he will not be happy about this.**

**He _will_ get revenge.**

**That's right: Parts II and III are all right there for you. I'm still not sure how he'll extract his revenge, but he will, and it will be dirty.**

**Yes, I am no longer a prude, as I have mentioned. **

**Yes, this story now exists to express my kinky fetishes and fantasies, and for that reason alone.**

**And yes, I will probably drool while writing it.**

**Have fun waiting for me to post Part II!  
**


End file.
